A New Beginning
by Aliac
Summary: Just when Sebastian is about to take Ciel's soul, it gets taken away by another demon. The contact is still intact, so Sebastian has no other choice but to look for his Young Master, and in the end, several years later, he finds him in the human world, but with no memory of him. (Ciel POV) - OOC
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Kuroshitsuji or any of the characters.

**Pairings: **Mainly SebastianXCiel, but there will be more ;)

**Warnings: **Swearing, yaoi, some gore(?)

**A/N: **This is my first fanfiction, and I don't expect it to be really good or have many readers, but I'll write it anyway.

Hopefully, you'll enjoy reading it as much as I enjoy writing it :D

* * *

_In the darkness, in something that seem to be an old and collapsed temple, there were two figures. One of them was very small, looking around twelve years old, and was wearing an eyepatch over his right eye. He was sitting on something that could resemble a marble bench, looking up at the other figure._

_The other one was rather tall, and was wearing a black butler coat. His eyes shone bright red, and his lips were formed into a gentle smile._

_The younger one of the two looked at the butler with emotionless eyes._

"_The rest of my soul is yours," he said._

_A smirk appeared on his butler's face. "As expected from the Young Master. You're kind."_

_The boy slowly put his hand up to his right eye, gently tapping his eyepatch. "Will it hurt?" he asked, his voice slightly trembling. _

"_Yes, a little," the butler replied, his expression softening a bit. "I'll keep it as gentle as possible..."_

_Before he could say anything more, he got interrupted by the young boy. "Don't." The boy made a slight frown. "Make it as painful as you can. Carve the pain of my life into my soul."_

_The butler was taken aback by the young boy's words, and his eyes widened a little, before he smirked and got down on one knee, laid a hand over his heatd, and bowed his head for the young boy. _

"_Yes, My Lord."_

_The boy leaned back onto the bench as his butler took off his gloves, gripping them with his teeth and dragging them off, then let them fall down on the marble floor. He walked to stand right in front of the boy before slowly caressing his face and gently pulling off his eyepatch._

_He leaned towards the boy, his eyes now shining in a mor, pink-ish colour, and took hold of the boy's chin._

"_Then... Young Master."_

_He softly kissed the boy, making it so that the his soul would be dragged out, but then he noticed..._

_There was no soul there. The boy was empty! _

_Just after he had thought that, the boy vanished, as if transferring to another place. _

_Eyes shining with rage, he straightened up and looked at his hand, which beared the mark of their contract. It was still there, meaning the soul was still out there somewhere. Someone had stolen the soul he had longed for in almost three years! And he had worked so hard for it!_

_He had to get it back!_

* * *

Please review :)


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Oh my God, I'm so sorry for the delay (and the short chapter)! I have been travelling around so much that I wasn't able to write anything, and when I got home, school started. I had to fix everything so that I was ready for school.. Also, this chapter is un-beta'd since I wanted to post it as fast as possible ;o

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Kuroshitsuji or any of the characters (if I did, it would probably be yaoi)

**Warning: **Some violence in this chapter, slight OOC

* * *

It was a dark and gloomy night. The moon shone brightly on the dark night sky, and the rain was falling heavily from the clouds. It was a night just like anyone else, and everyone hurried inside to get out of the rain.

No one even noticed the young woman who was running through the streets. She was awfully sweaty, and her dark hair was messy and was sticking out everywhere. Her feet were covered in mud, and one of them looked slightly twisted.

She was screaming out for help, but of course no one cared. She was just drunk, everyone assumed, and didn't even bother trying to help her.

Tears were running down her face, and she tried to wipe them away with her bloody hands,covering her face in the red fluid.

"Please help me!" she screamed, and ran over to the closest house, before she started banging and scratching at the door. "PLEASE!"

When no one opened, she ran over to the next house and repeated the action.

Suddenly, she froze, and everything went silent.

A man looked outside his window, and saw the woman lying on the ground. "Finally," he said, "she have passed out."

The woman lay still on the ground. She wasn't sleeping, but she wasn't really awake either. She had been hit in the head by something, and was trying her best not to lose consciousness. If she did, she would be killed for sure.

Everything seemed to be mixed together in the woman's eyes, and it felt as if her head was spinning.

However, she used almost all of her strenght to crawl towards the old well in the middle of the town's square. She knew that if she got caught by whatever was chasing her, she would not only die, but she would probably be tortured.

Everything would be better if she could just end her life before that _thing _caught her. But even so.. she didn't want to. She _couldn't _do it. She had just married the most wonderful man in the world, and they were awaiting a child. It was a girl, the doctor had said. A beautiful little girl, waiting for the day she would finally be born.

If the woman died, her daughter would die with her. She couldn't let that happen!

It was too late. Something got hold of her foot and dragged her away from the well. It's claws were digging into her skin, causing blood to run down her leg.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" she screamed, and tried to crawl away, but she couldn't. The thing's grip was too strong, and she was too weak at the moment.

Suddenly, her hair was grabbed, and her was forcefully dragged up on her feet and pressed against a wall.

A picture of a young boy, probably around twelve or thirteen years old, was shoved up in her face.

"_WHERE DID YOU GET THIS?!" _The voice was so loud, so inhuman, that the woman shrieked and tried to run away. Because of this, the thing in front of her crushed one of her wrist against the wall, and the woman let out a terrifying scream.

"_I ASKED, WHERE DID YOU GET THIS?!" _

The woman finally managed to take a good look at the picture, and her eyes widened slightly. He was beautiful. He had shining blueish hair that lay perfectly on his head, and he had a big, blue eye that looked amazing on his little doll face. Even his skin was perfect. The only thing that didn't fit the boy's beautiful face, was the small eyepatch he had over his right eye.

Somehow, the woman recognized him. The boy's name was Ciel, and he had been adopted by one of her friends. The woman remembered the day her friend had given her the picture. She had seemed like the happiest person on earth. Since she couldn't have children herself, she was so happy that she had managed to adopt such a beautiful young boy.

The picture had been lying in the young woman's purse, which she had lost a few days ago...

She had just been walking towards her house, when she got attacked by someone.. Something. And now, she was about to get killed by this thing... Just because of that boy in the picture!

That was unfair!

Whatever he had done, he should pay for it himself, and not sacrifice anyone else!

The woman opened her mouth to say where she had gotten it, but nothing came out. Her throat was so hoarse from all the screaming, she wasn't able to talk.

"_ANSWER ME, HUMAN!" _The picture was taken away, and she finally got to see the thing in front of her.

She regret it as soon as she had looked. It was horrible! It was inhuman! It was satanic!

There was no way to describe what she had seen. If anyone had seen it, they would probably call it a monster. Or a demon.

The woman started screaming, but was cut off when the demon pressed his hand over her mouth.

"_Now, tell me where you got this picture, and I won't hurt you," _the demon said and smiled a wicked smile, revealing bloodstained, sharp teeth, before removing his hand from her face.

The woman nodded quickly and tried to breathe normally, before she opened her mouth once again. "M-My friend gave it to me.." she said, her voice shaking.

"_And where can I find this friend of yours?" _the demon asked slowly, getting closer.

"I don't know! She always moves from place to place!" the woman shrieked, and pressed herself against the wall, trying to get away.

".._Is that so? Then it means that I don't need you." _The demon lifted his hand and put it against the woman's throat, smiling wickedly.

"N-No! Please don't!" she cried, tears running down her face.

Then she saw him. The boy in the picture. He was walking past them. It didn't seem like he noticed them. He was wearing headphones, so that could explain why he hadn't heard her scream. Also, he seemed to be in his own little world.

But.. He was there! He would save her!

She quickly pointed towards the boy and yelled: "The boy is right there! He's there!"

The demon didn't even bother to turn around, assuming she was lying to get away, and without a warning, he sent his arm right through her chest, and with a painful scream, she fell onto the ground.

He didn't know that the boy in the picture was right behind him

* * *

Ciel was on his way from school. He was in a very bad mood, since he had been forced to stay at school for hours because he had to find all of his belongings. Someone had probably thought it was funny to take all of his things and hide them in different places at the school, and since he had just been having P.E, his clothes were also missing.

It had taken around three hours just to find his underwear, and then another five hours to find the rest of his stuff.

He was exhausted, and all he wanted to do was getting into his bed and sleep.

It was raining heavily, and it really annoyed Ciel that he didn't have an umbrella with him.

It wasn't really many people outside, and the ones that was outside, were hurrying out of Then, he saw two people standing close to a wall and talking very loudly _A lover's quarrel, _he thought, and sighed.

He took his headphones out of his bag and put them on his head, before connecting them to his cellphone and putting on some music.

He didn't want to listen to any of the things they said. It was private, and he respected that.

Without looking at the people, he walked right past them. Even with his music on, he could hear the woman's shouting, and he sighed again.

Why did they make such a ruckus in a public place? They should have just gone home to talk about whatever they were fighting about. That wouldn't disturb the neighbours, and they would be able to have a more private talk.

Ciel suddenly froze. He didn't know if it was real or just his imagination, but he was sure he had heard someone scream.

It was a horrible scream. The kind of scream a person in great pain would make.

Slowly, he turned around.

His eyes widened in shock as he looked at the woman who was lying on the ground, bleeding horribly. The man was no where to be seen.

For a few seconds, he just stood there, but when he finally came to his senses, he ran over to the woman.

"Miss, are you alright?!" he shouted as soon as he reached her. She was not. There was a big hole in her chest, and the blood was flowing out from it. Everything was red with blood.

teary eyes.

"Oh God.." Ciel whispered, and felt an urge to vomit.

The woman opened her mouth, but Ciel couldn't hear anything. He leaned closer, so that his ear was almost touching her mouth.

He swallowed, hating what he was doing. "..What did you say, Miss?" he asked, his voice shaking horribly.

She was silent for a while, and Ciel was about to get up when she opened her mouth again. "C-Ciel.. It is after you..."

Ciel quickly got up and stared at the woman. "HOW DO YOU KNOW MY NAME?!" he shouted, scared.

"I..." she whispered, but didn't continue. Her face got a blank expression, and her eyes were suddenly all unfocused. She was dead.

Ciel took a few steps back. "No..." he said, "NO!"

He turned on his heels and started running away. He didn't think. He didn't want to think either. He just ran.


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: **I forgot to say it in the last chapter, but thank you for following, favoriting and reviewing my story! You have no idea how much I appreciate it, and how much it inspires me to write more! And, um, sorry for the delay.. again. AND sorry for the boring chapter.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Kuroshitsuji or any of the characters.

**Warning: **Hints of child abuse

* * *

**04. 26. 2008**

**My name is Ciel. I am ten years old, and I live in an orphanage. I _hate _it here. Everyone's weird, and no one wants to leave me alone. **

**Why won't anyone take me in? Is it because of my eye?!**

* * *

**10. 15. 2008**

**Someone adopted me! I'm so happy! The kind man told me that he could take me in. Maybe I'll finally become a part of a family.**

* * *

**11. 29. 2008**

**He sent me back. He told me I was a ´demon`, and he even hit me! Over and over again. What did I do?!**

* * *

**02. 09. 2009**

**I got adopted again! It will probably go much better this time! I'm sure of it.**

* * *

**03. 30. 2009 **

**WHY DID SHE CALL ME A DEMON?! I'M NOT A DEMON! IT'S SO UNFAIR! I DIDN'T ASK FOR THIS EYE! I DIDN'T ASK FOR ANY OF THIS!**

**I JUST WANT A FAMILY! **

**That's the only thing...**

* * *

**10. 02. 2009**

**This was the fifth time someone adopted me. As expected, I got thrown out. "Demon," they all said. **

**Maybe there really is something wrong with me...**

* * *

**12. 31. 2009**

"**Happy New Year"**

**In this orphanage, we celebrate by putting up some candles and eating soup. It is the only time in the year that we are able to eat anything other than old bread and cheese.**

**None of the other children here seems to care about the food, though. They are happy.**

**Why, I don't know.**

* * *

**11. 02. 2012**

**I got adopted. Ha! I'm sure this isn't going to last, it never does.**

**The woman seems nice, though... But doesn't all of them do that in the beginning?**

**She'll leave me just like everyone else.**

* * *

**12. 20. 2012**

**WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?! **

**That lady... She said someone was after me!**

**...Why did I run? I should have called the police. **

**I'm such a coward. **

**But it's strange... Maybe I should tell my parents about...**

* * *

"Ciel?"

The boy quickly closed the book and put it in his drawer, just before his mother came into his room.

"W-What is it, mother?" Ciel asked, glancing at the now closed drawer.

"Why did you come home so late? I was very worried about you!" his mother exclaimed, looking really hurt.

Ciel looked down at his feet and sighed quietly. "I'm sorry, mother. I forgot the time," he said.

His mother frowned and walked over to him, then put her hand on his cheek. "Ciel, you know you can talk to me about everything," she said and sent her son a soft smile.

"I know," Ciel replied.

His mother sighed and took a few steps back.

"...Do you want anything to eat?" she asked quietly.

Ciel stared at her for a while, knowing that he would not be able to eat anything without throwing it up afterwards. The picture of the lady seemed to have been burned into his minds, and he was sure he would not get it out of his head any time soon.

"I ate out..." he said and sent his mother a reassuring smile.

"Oh... That's good," his mother said and gave him a short hug before walking out of the room with a silent "good night".

After she had gone, Ciel sat down on his bed. He was unexpectedly tired, but he knew that he would _not _sleep.

"He's after you," that woman had said. Well, that ´someone` was probably the one that killed her.

But... how did she know his name?

Ciel mentally shook his head and glanced at the drawer again, before taking the book out.

This was going to be a long night.

* * *

Ciel was sitting in his room. He hadn't slept all night, and his eyes were so heavy he felt as if he would fall asleep any minute.

A small ray of light was shining through his almost closed curtains. Even if the ray wasn't that big, it made his tired eyes burn, but he didn't have the energy to walk over and close the curtains.

Any time now, his mother would come in and tell him to wake up. Then he would have to go to school.

The thought made him feel sick. He had always hated school. Since he moved around a lot, he had gone to a lot of different schools, and he had hated every single one of them. In every school he had gone to, there had been at least one person who chose to pick on him, and humiliate him in front of everyone in his class. The main reason for the bullying was his eyes. The left one had a deep blue colour, while the right one had a very _rare _purple glow with some weird mark on it.

Ciel sighed. The only ones that had at least tried to accept him had betrayed him, and his stepmother would probably do the same.

He was sure of it. There was no way he could trust anyone. He was alone.


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: **Hello! AGAIN, I'm sorry for the delay. I will start uploading faster now, so don't forget about me! 'Kay? Kay. Anywayz, thanks for reviewing, following and favoriting my story, it makes me so happy!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Kuroshitsuji or any of the characters in it.

**Warnings: **This chapter contains violence, swearing and bullying.

* * *

The young boy was standing outside the big gate of his school. Just looking at the old building made him feel horrible, and he wanted nothing more than to go home and stay in bed for the rest of the day, even though he was still a bit worried about what _that lady _had said. And his mother would be home anyway. The only person in his ´family` that actually worked was his father, and he was almost never home.

A small sigh escaped the boy's lips as he walked into the school, knowing what would happen once he entered his classroom. He also knew that he couldn't do anything about what happened at school, nor tell his parents. But what could they do anyway?

For each step he took, he could feel his heart sink, and he had to swallow to be able to keep walking. As he reached the correct door, he felt something in him snap, and he took a deep breath before opening the door and walking inside. The first thing that happened when he entered the room, was someone shouting: "Oh look, shorty has gotten back his clothes. Maybe we didn't hide them good enough?"

Loud laughter followed.

Ciel sat down by his desk, pretending he didn't hear anything, and waited patiently for their teacher. He felt something wet hit his cheek, but didn't even glance at the person that spit on him. What was the point? If he showed any kind of reaction, the bullies would just find it more amusing. That pleasure was something he would not let them have.

"Acting all high and mighty, huh?" a boy in his class shouted and grabbed Ciel's sleeve. "You're nothing, you know that! You ugly little.."

Then, everyone could hear the sound of the doorknob turning, and they hurried to their own places.

_How pathetic, _Ciel though.

* * *

**SMACK!**

The small bluenette put his hand to his cheek, not showing any sign of pain from being slapped.

"You stupid little rat! Say it hurts!" the one who hit him yelled, but he didn't get any reaction from the boy.

He grit his teeth in irritation and shoved him onto the wall. "Why do you even bother coming to school?!" he shouted, before spitting in his face.

Ciel didn't do anything. There was nothing he _could _do. They were three people, while he was only one. Suddenly, one of the boys in front of him hit him in the face, and he could hear a loud crack. He felt blood run down his face, but he didn't even try to wipe it away.

It wouldn't change anything.

"Why do you war this ugly thing? You don't even need it!" the youngest one of the boys shouted and ripped off his eyepatch, before he threw it on the floor and stepped on it.

The boy in front of him suddenly grabbed his collar, and started shaking him harshly. "SAY SOMETHING!" The boy shouted, before throwing Ciel to the floor and starting to kick him.

"Fucking brat!" another one of the boys shouted and started kicking him too. Ciel closed his eyes, trying to keep the pain out, but in vain. Now all of the boys kicked him. Stepped on him. Humiliated him. All he could do was lie there and wait for it to end. He knew it was cowardly, but he couldn't care less. The pain would stop soon, and then he would have to go to class again.

A small voice rang in his head and made him feel dizzy. He didn't hear what it said, but the voice got louder and louder. After a while, he could hear exactly what it said:

_I don't need this place. I don't need these people. They should just die!_

It made sense. Well, at least to him. He couldn't understand why he even was at school, and he sure as hell didn't need the ones who were beating him right now.. And he didn't they deserved to live. He hated them! The more he thought about it, the more he hated them. For everything they had done. All the times they had beaten him. How the hell did THEY deserve to live when he didn't?! That was just.. ridiculous!

"D-Dude, what's happening?" one of the boys whispered, getting Ciel back to reality, and he noticed that they had stopped beating him.

"Let's get out of here!" they shouted, and it didn't take long before Ciel couldn't see them anymore.

Slowly, he stood up and looked around, before wiping some of the blood off his face. His body hurt like hell, and he was pretty sure he didn't look very 'presentable' right now. Just to be sure he didn't look like shit, he started walking towards the boy's bathroom.

Every step he took made him feel like his body was on fire, and his head felt as if it was if it was about to explode.

"Why did they stop?" Ciel though to himself. Of course, he was glad they wasn't beating him anymore, but he didn't understand why they had stopped so suddenly. The boys had also seemed very frightened, but he had no idea why.

When he finally reached the bathroom, he understood why the boys had ran away. Actually, when he saw he saw the mirror, he wanted to run too. His right eye literally glowed. The mark was much more visible now, and it seemed to glow light purple, a few shades lighter than the eye's original colour. And blood ran down from it. The blood could almost look like tears, if it hadn't been for the crimson colour.

It was horrific.

Just the sight of it made Ciel's stomach turn, and he couldn't believe that it was him.

He quickly turned around to get away, before he started running towards the closest place he could think of; The rooftop.

He hurried up the stairs and slammed the door open.

A boy was standing at the edge of the rooftop, leaning on the fragile fence. He was a very small boy, and he seemed _way _too young to be at that school. His hair had the same blueish colour as Ciel's, though it seemed a bit more greyish than his.

"Hello?" Ciel said quietly, forgetting about his appearance for a while.

The pain was still there, but he decided to ignore it.

When the boy didn't answer, he took a small step forward. Suddenly, the boy whirled around, and Ciel could hear himself let out a surprised gasp.

The boy in front of him looked just like him, except that he was a bit shorter, and his hair had a slightly different colour.

"What the hell?" Ciel yelled, staring down at the other boy.

A small smirk appeared on the boy's face. "Heh, so you can finally see me," he said in a suspiciously calm voice.

Ciel frowned. "What do you mean?"

The boy shrugged and turned his back towards him. "I wonder what..."

He started walking away, but Ciel reached out and grabbed his arm. "Who are you?"

The boy let out a small sigh, before slapping his hand away. "I am Ciel Phantomhive, you moron," he replied, before walking away.

Ciel just stood there, completely dumbfounded. The fact that the boy had both his face and his body, was extremely strange to him.

Maybe the beating had made him hallucinate...


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: **Hello~ Alright, so I hate this chapter.. Well, at least I uploaded a bit faster than usual. Anywaay, thanks for reviewing, following and favoriting the story! :D

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Kuroshitsuji or any of the characters in it.

**Warnings:** OOC-ness

* * *

The day had ended rather quickly. When the nurse had noticed Ciel sitting on the rooftop, she had been very surprised, and she had let him go home after he had told her that he had tripped in the staircase. It had taken the boy around an hour to get home, seeing as his body was still hurt.

When he arrived in his house, he had been so exhausted that he had collapsed on his bed, too tired to think about the night before.. But that didn't mean that his dreams hadn't been filled with pictures of the woman.

With a pained groan, Ciel sat up in his bed and glanced at the clock on the wall. It showed 5.30pm, which meant that his mother would be home any minute.

Since the boy hadn't bothered to take a shower before going to bed, he figured he had to do it before his mother came. If she saw him like that, she would definitely freak out.

With another groan, he got up from his bed and started limping downstairs towards the bathroom. That was when he noticed that the front door was open. He didn't think much of it, since he had no memory of closing the door when he had gotten home.

Though, a small voice in his head kept telling him it was suspicious, and he quickly closed the door, before locking it.

He let out a small sigh in relief and walked over to the bathroom, where he carefully took off his clothes and stepped into the shower. The hot water burned against his bruised skin, and blood and dirt started running down his body.

The boy filled his hands with soap and started cleaning himself, enjoying the feeling of the cold soap against his warm body. He closed his eyes and started washing his hair.

For about half an hour, he stayed in the shower. When he was finally done, he stepped out of it and saw that the whole room was filled with steam.

He quickly dried himself and put on some other clothes. Just when he was about to go out, he noticed the hand print on the mirror. It was way too big to be Ciel's, and way too rough to be his mother's.

His eyes widened, and his body went completely stiff. His blood also seemed to freeze. Someone had gotten into the house before he had locked the door.

_He's after you._

His heart felt as if it had stopped beating for a moment, and his eyes felt as if they would fall out of his scull.

Ignoring the pain in his body, he ran out of the bathroom, grabbed his phone, and got out of the house. He was already terrified, and did _not _want to be alone in the house with _'him'._ Then a thought hit him, this mother would be home soon, and then she would be in danger too.

Ciel quickly took up his phone and dialled her number. On the second ring, she picked up.

"Hello?" she said into the phone, her voice sounding a bit worried. It was probably because Ciel rarely called her, and when he did, it was usually because he was in some sort of trouble.

"Mother," Ciel said, trying to sound normal. "I'm staying out today, so you don't need to come home early."

His mother was silent for a short second, before letting out a somehow relieved sigh. "Alright, dear. Thank you for telling me."

"See you later," the boy replied and hung up, not waiting for her answer.

He put the phone into his pocket and glared up at the house. Even though his head told him not to, he put his hand on the door handle and peeked inside. If he didn't do anything about it, that person in their house would probably stay there until midnight, then take the chance to kill them. He was sure there was a person in there. Something in him told him it was right, and he believed it.

Ciel frowned and walked inside, before heading to the kitchen and grabbing a huge kitchen knife to protect himself.

A small sound from the upper floor startled him and made him quickly turn towards the staircase.

He swallowed his fear and started walking up the stairs. The first thing he did when he was upstairs, was checking his parent's bedroom. When he was sure there was nothing there, he proceeded to check the other rooms.

After a short while, he was done checking all of the rooms, except for his own. He was standing in front of the door, trying to see if he could hear anything.

His heart felt as if it would beat out of his chest, and his head felt as if it was about to explode.

He didn't want to open the door... but he had to. If whoever was in there didn't leave, both he and his parents would be in great danger.

With a nervous sigh, he opened the door slightly and peeked inside. When he didn't see anything, he opened the door and looked around.

Confusion was clearly shown on his face. There was nothing there, and the window wasn't even open.

His eyes turned to the closet, and he could feel himself clench his teeth.

He took a few steps forward so that he was standing right in front of it, before closing his eyes and taking a deep breath.

Before he had time to think, he slammed the door open, preparing himself for the worst.

His eyebrows shot up when he realized that there was nothing in there except for his book. With a big frown, he picked up the book and opened it on a random page to see if it was anything wrong with it.

Suddenly, a gruesome pain shot through his head. He quickly put his hand up against his forehead and leaned against the closet. He kept his eyes shut for a while, before slowly opening his eyes and turning his gaze to the book.

His eyes widened for a split second, before his right eye suddenly felt as if it was on fire. It felt as if someone was repeatedly stabbing it, before letting it rest for a second, then striking again.

Before he could do anything, his body gave in, and he fell to the floor. Red fluid was running down his face, coming from his eye.

The boy took up his hand and pressed it against his bleeding eye. "Damn," he muttered and shot another glance at the book, ignoring the pain that got sent through his eye.

A big, crimson pentacle that looked just like the symbol on his eye was drawn in the book. The colour made it seem to be drawn in blood, but the sweet smell from it made it seem like something else.

Somehow, he felt as if the mark was draining his powers, and he quickly closed the book.

He was still lying on the floor, keeping his hand over his right eye.

"What the hell..." He sat up and let out a small sigh, before removing the hand from his eye when he noticed that it had stopped bleeding.

Ciel shot a glance towards the window, and noticed to his horror that it was closed. The same thing that told him that something was in the house, told him it was gone now.

With a low growl, the boy got to the bathroom and started cleaning himself once again.

* * *

"Ciel!"

The boy's eyes turned to the door just in time to see his mother come in.

Her tired eyes softened slightly at the sight of him, and she walked over to him, before hugging him gently. "Your teacher called," she said with a somehow worried voice.

"..I'm sorry, I didn't want you to worry," the boy replied. He tried to sound a bit concerned, but his voice was cold, which made his mother hug him even tighter.

They just stood there like that for a while, no words being shared between them.

Ciel was slightly uncomfortable, but he didn't want to hurt his mother any more. After a while, he carefully pushed her away and sent her a small smile. "I'm fine, mother. Actually, I'm more than fine. I was going to head outside and meet my friends," he lied.

His mother nodded and smiled. "Alright then. Your father will be home soon, though, so you can't stay out for too long."

The boy nodded slightly. "I'll be back in two hours," he said.

"Yes," his mother replied and walked into the kitchen, not noticing the missing kitchen knife.

A frown appeared on the bluenette's face as soon as she was gone. He quickly put on some shoes and a jacket, and went outside. He started heading towards the park, knowing that there would not be many people there. There never was.

As he walked, his mind seemed to see things more clearly than usual, and he started thinking about the recent events. The woman, the boy and the person in his house. There was also the strange thing that had happened to his eye.

It was obvious that the incidents were linked to each other, but Ciel couldn't understand why it was happening to him.

_He's looking for you._

The boy shook his head to get the memory out of his head, even though he knew that it would probably never disappear.

His eyes were staring down at the ground, so he didn't notice the person in front of him before his body hit the other's, and he stumbled backwards, before falling to the ground.

"Sorry," he muttered and turned his gaze up to the man in front of him.

The first thing he noticed was the ruby red eyes on the man's face. They had the exact same colour as blood, and they stared at him with such intensity that it was almost scary.

Raven black hair was lying perfectly on his head, falling softly down to his neck, and his skin had a pure white colour that somehow looked like porcelain.

Needless to say, he was beautiful.

He looked a bit surprised at first, but his lips quickly turned into a smirk.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't paying attention," he said in a polite voice.

The bluenette frowned slightly. There was something with the man's voice that didn't seem right to him.

"It's fine," he replied, his eyebrows furrowing slightly.

The man reached out his hand to help the younger boy up, his smirk widening.

The boy's eyes narrowed, and he stood up, ignoring the man's hand. "I said it's fine," he said and noticed that his voice seemed even more irritated than he felt like.

An amused chuckled escaped the older male's lips, making the boy raise an eyebrow.

"My apologies," the man said, still chucking lightly.

Ciel let out a small sigh in annoyance and walked past the man to get to the park, but the other's voice stopped him. "I haven't seen you around here before. What's your name?"

The boy turned his head slightly to look at the man. "It doesn't have anything to do with you," he growled.

"Oh, I see then. Well, I'm Sebastian," the man replied, sounding almost overly polite.

Ciel stared at him for a while, wondering if he should tell him his name, but chose not to. It wouldn't be any point to it anyway.

When Sebastian saw that the boy would not tell him his name, he coughed slightly. "Where are you heading to?"

Ciel frowned. "I'm going to the park. Why..?"

The older male's face brightened up. "That's where I'm going too. Would you mind me joining you? It just seems so pointless going there alone."

The boy shrugged, not bothering to say anything else. It wouldn't hurt to let the strange man accompany him anyway.

"So, where are you from?" Sebastian asked and started walking beside him.

"..That doesn't matter." The boy frowned and looked down at his feet as they walked.

The raven-haired man looked down at the boy and furrowed his brows slightly. "Why not?"

"It doesn't matter, I said!"

After that, they both stayed silent for a while, just walking towards the park. They weren't too far away now, and they could see the small pond in the middle.

"What happened to your eye?" Sebastian suddenly asked, making the boy freeze.

The man probably understood that he had triggered something, and coughed into his hand. "You're wearing an eye patch."

Ciel's gaze quickly turned to the ground again, not wanting to meet the man's. "An accident," he muttered.

After that, they just kept walking in silence, none of them knowing what to say.

Quickly enough, they arrived at the park. The boy let out a small sigh and sat down on a bench. Sebastian sat down beside him and leaned back. "It's so relaxing here, don't you think?" He smirked.

"I guess.."

The man frowned slightly at the other's vague reply. "How old are you, by the way? You seem quite mature for your size."

Ciel glared up at him, his eyes shooting daggers. "I'm 14. And what do you mean 'for my size'?"

The man arched a brow slightly, seemingly deciding it would be best not to answer.

The bluenette turned his face towards the pond, away from the man.

Suddenly, his hair was grabbed from behind, and his head was forced to turn upwards. Sebastian was smiling down at him, though his eyes were as cold as ice.

The grip on his hair relaxed a bit, and the boy let out a relieved sigh.

"It seems that your memory is long gone," Sebastian said.

Ciel's eyes narrowed at his words, not understanding a single bit of what was happening.

"That's too bad," the man continued. "This would probably much easier if you only remembered."

* * *

Please review :)


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: **I'm. So. Friggin. Sorry. You're probably used to this by now, but I only write when I feel like it. I was working on this chapter for a while, but then I just didn't like it anymore, so I started doing it over... Sorry... again.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Kuroshitsuji or any of the characters in it~

**Warnings: **OOC-ness (as usual)

* * *

"What are you talking about?!" Ciel yelled and tried to move away.

Unfortunately for him, Sebastian's grip on his hair was too hard. He hissed slightly at the pain, but wouldn't give the man the pleasure of watching him showing any other signs of it, seeing as that probably was what he wanted.

"It's such a pity it has to end this way," Sebastian said in a somehow thoughtful tone of voice.

"What the hell?!" Ciel practically screamed.

Before the boy had any chance to react, the man pulled him closer, so that their faces were only inches away from each other.

Everything in Ciel's mind suddenly faded, and all he could see was the person in front of him. His eyes went blank, and his eyelids felt unusually heavy. Even if he tried to move his body, it just stayed completely still. The worst thing was that he didn't even feel anything. The only thing he could actually feel was Sebastian's cold breath against his face.

"Well then..." Sebastian started, but was cut off by Ciel's phone ringing. With an angry look, Sebastian ripped the phone out of his pocket and threw it into the pond. "Stupid device.

Suddenly, he put his hands around Ciel's throat, choking him. The boy tried to move away, but in vain. The other was way too strong, and as much as he tried to help it, his eyes closed, and his consciousness slid away.

* * *

"Damn it," Sebastian growled, running his fingers through his hair in annoyance.

"Now Sebastian, what are you going to do with him?" an amused voice said from beside him, and he quickly turned his head to glare at the other male. He opened his mouth to say something, but he quickly closed it again and averted his eyes. "I don't know."

"It's a bit strange, though. You should have been able to eat his soul," the other said.

Sebastian nodded, narrowing his eyes slightly. "The contract is still there... I don't get it."

"I can help you." The other male smiled brightly and grabbed a handful of the unconscious boy's hair, yanking his head up. "I can rip his eye out."

"It doesn't work that way," Sebastian sighed, gaining a pout from the other.

"Alright then. Shall we just leave him alone and hope he'll just die soon?" the other asked and tilted his head slightly, before letting go of Ciel's hair, making his head fall to the floor.

"No. I want his soul," Sebastian hissed and shot a small glance towards the boy who was currently lying unconscious on the floor. "There has to be something I can do."

"Don't worry about it, Sebastian. I can watch over him while you're trying to figure out what to do." The other male smirked.

Sebastian seemed to think about it for a while, before he let out another sigh and nodded. "Very well then, just don't hurt him. His soul is very precious."

The other's smirk widened. "Of course."

* * *

A sudden pain hit Ciel's head, and his eyes popped up. He had to blink a few times to understand what was happening, before he noticed something strange. He was staring up at the ceiling in his bedroom.

"What the.." he muttered and tried to sit up, but his body didn't seem to want to move.

"Are you awake?" a voice asked, and he managed to turn his head slightly to look at the door. His mother was standing there, looking at him with a worried expression.

"Mother.."

His mother's eyes widened, and she walked over to him slowly. "A-Are you alright?" she asked, staring at him in shock.

"..I guess," the boy replied, narrowing his eyes slightly.

"I'm so relieved!" His mother suddenly fell to her knees beside the bed and threw her arms around him, hugging him tightly to her chest. "The doctors said that you might not wake up. They were going to pick you up this afternoon if you didn't!"

"How long have I been sleeping..?" Ciel asked. He tried to not let the pain of being hugged so tightly be audible, but his mother gasped slightly and pulled away.

"I-I'm sorry... You've been sleeping for almost a week."

The young boy stared up at his mother, not sure if he should believe her. "Then why aren't I at a hospital?" he asked, trying to sound rational.

His mother's eyes were filled with tears as she spoke. "They were going to take you there, but it seemed that your condition only went worse, and when they took you here, everything went much better."

"I see..."

They stayed silent for a while, before his mother suddenly opened her mouth again. "Someone came to check up on you, you know," she said.

Ciel stared at her. "What, who?!" he almost shouted, remembering the man from before, and.. that woman... The picture of her made the boy want to vomit, and he quickly averted his eyes.

His mother didn't seem to have noticed his reaction, though, and looked away, trying to remember. "Well, he was a bit taller than you and he had curly, blonde hair.. Um, and his eyes were completely black, I think," she said, frowning slightly. "He asked me to give you this envelope." She held out a envelope to him, and he slowly took it.

When he opened it, his eyes went round, and he quickly hid it under his covers. "Mother, can you leave the room, please?" he asked, not quite so polite.

His mother got a somehow hurt look in her eyes, but Ciel couldn't care at the moment. With a small nod, she got up and quietly left the room. Only then did Ciel allow himself to relax, but it didn't last for long. He took up the envelope again and took out the small picture inside.

It was a picture of him, staring at whoever had taken the picture with slightly big eyes. "What..." Ciel couldn't help but frown in disgust at the blood that was staining the picture.

He turned it around, only to notice that something was scribbled on the back of it:

_Ciel Phantomhive, eh? That's a ridiculous name, I must say. Not that my opinion matters. Anyway, I would like to have a small talk to you. You seemed quite tired the last time I spoke to you, so I don't suppose you'll be coming too soon. Oh well, I'll be waiting for you at the rooftop of your school. See you then._

"_Who are you..." Ciel whispered._

* * *

Please review! :D


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N: **Hello everyone, remember me? Well, you all know that I'm slow at updating this fanfic, but at least I'm not quitting. I'm sorry for the short chapter, but I'm too tired to write anything more right now.. *yawn* G'night.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kuroshitsuji or any of the characters in it.

**Warnings: **None for this chapter

* * *

A few weeks had gone by, and Ciel's life went just like normal. The only difference was that he didn't go to the rooftop anymore. Needless to say, he was still getting bullied, it just didn't become.. violent anymore. Well, at least not so much.

Ciel never returned home with a face full of bruises, and his grades at school became better. The bullies were still a bit scared of him, so they kept enough distance not to hit him anymore. Sometimes they would throw things at him, or soak him in water, but they _never_ touched him.

No one did.

Even his mother seemed to have distanced himself from him, and he knew that there was nothing he could do about it. They weren't really related anyway, so of course she would grow tired of him.

And as for his father, he had been found dead two days after Ciel had woken up, but quite frankly, the boy couldn't bring himself to care. He hadn't liked his stepfather, and he was pretty sure that it was mutual. His father had always been working, so they had never had a proper conversation.

The only thing that concerned the boy was his mother's obvious sorrow. Each time Ciel had asked her if she was alright, or if she needed to talk, she would always give him a small, sad smile and say that she was fine. But it was all a lie.

She probably hated Ciel now. She probably thought that it was all his fault that her precious husband was dead, and she was probably mad at herself for taking him in.

Ciel was all alone. So alone.

That man – Sebastian – hadn't come back, leaving the boy confused. Still, he felt that someone was watching him, but he didn't think that it was the man he had met earlier. This person had a different feel to them, but he couldn't be quite sure.

It didn't matter anyway.

The only thing Ciel knew that he wouldn't go to the rooftop anytime soon.

He had tried to find another place where he could be alone without anyone interrupting him, but had soon found out how difficult that actually was. Each time he had actually found a place where he could stay by himself, someone had always come, for whatever reason they had.

At the moment, he was sitting in the tallest tree he had been able to find outside of the school, skipping the first class. He honestly didn't care about school anymore (not that he really had in the first place), and he didn't give a damn about what his teachers would think of him.

He just wanted peace and quiet. He didn't need anything else. Who needed such a thing as a family? Who needed friends? Things like that were only going to slow him down in this world. No one really needed something as bothersome as that.

"Why.." he whispered quietly to himself, gazing up at the sky hopelessly. He felt cold and empty. Being dead or alive honestly didn't matter to him, but there was a small flame in his soul that told him:

_Don't give up. If you die, those pathetic fools will win. Do not lose to them._

The boy didn't have the desire to die, but he didn't have the desire to live either. In this cruel world he lived in, it would probably be for the best to just leave it, but he would not lose. Life was a game, and you had to be strong to win.

That's what he thought, at least.

Though.. he did wonder if it was really worth it. Why did people live anyway? Someone were always sad and their 'love' was surely just an illusion.

Humans were all just pathetic creatures being played with by the higher ups. He was sure about it. If not, then his life wouldn't have been like Hell. If something like God existed, it was just a cruel thing that enjoyed causing people pain.

The closest thing the young boy had ever had to God, was the memories of his parents. His real parents, not the people who just tried to invade his life.

He could actually remember his mother's beautiful face, even at such a young age. He could remember every single detail. Every little wrinkle on her face. Everything. Her long, golden hair that almost seemed to sparkle as the sun hit it. Her soft, sky blue eyes that took away all of his fears. And of course, her hands, that had seemed to big to him at the time. Those soft and tender hands that had always lead him on the right path, even after she died, and her pale skin that shone in the moonlight, making her look even more like an angel.

He could also remember his father, but not just as much. His kind, brown eyes and his dark hair that fell perfectly on his face. The gentle smile he always showed, and his well-built body.

Of course, he also remembered their faces twitching in agony as they were killed. The blood that stained his parents' bodies, faces.. Everything.

He could remember their painful screams, and they're terrifying faces as their eyeballs were rolled back. And of course, the smell. The smell of rot and decay that still made him want to throw up.

With a small, sad sigh, the boy turned his head slightly to look up towards the rooftop. Just as he thought,he couldn't see anyone, but the feeling of being watched was too strong.

"I know you're there," he muttered, furrowing his brows.

* * *

_Please review~_


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N: **Hi everyone! This chapter is kind of confusing, sorry about that ^^"

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Kuroshitsuji or any of the characters, and I never will.

**Warnings: **Swearing, confusing shiz.

* * *

A small, forced smile was formed on Ciel's face as he entered his house. "I'm back, mother," he said to the woman who was now standing in the doorway with her arms crossed and her eyes narrow.

With a small sigh, she turned around, leaving the boy all alone. As usual. This had become a normal routine for them, but he couldn't seem to get used to it.

Sighing to himself, he started heading upstairs towards his bedroom.

As he went into the room, he swiftly closed the door after himself, and put his finger on the light switch, turning the light on.

His eye scanned the room, and he felt as if something was wrong. He felt as if something was missing. He wasn't sure about what it was, though.

When he didn't notice anything out of place, he stomped over to his writing desk and opened his drawer, before taking out his small notebook, ready to write a new entry.

He flipped the pages until he suddenly stopped on the one where the drawing of the pentagram was. He stared wide-eyed at the page, not believing his eyes.

In the center of the pentagram, there was written: _Go south. I'll meet you there._

"What the actual.." Ciel muttered, closing the book and shooting a small glance towards his room door. He didn't want to do as it said, but he felt as if something was off. It was as if his mind wasn't his own anymore, and he turned around to stare at the door.

"I'm sorry, mother.." his voice said, even though his mind wasn't his own.

Then, the strange presence he had felt was gone, and he shook his head, clenching his teeth. "I guess I have to.."

A soft sigh escaped his lips as he opened the door to his room and headed towards the stairs.

He was about to call out for his mother, when he head a loud, heartbreaking sob from the kitchen. No doubt, it was her.

Another sob, and then weeping could be heard.

"I can't take it anymore! That child is driving me insane!" the woman suddenly yelled, her voice slightly raucous, for some reason.

"Calm down, honey," another voice said, and the boy's eyes widened visibly as he recognized it, stopping dead in the middle of the staircase.

"How can I? He needs me, yet I can't do a thing!"

Why was his father there? He shouldn't be leaving work before in a few hours, so why was he there?

"He's fine on his own."

_Father is angry. I can hear it from the sound of his voice, _Ciel thought to himself, taking a small step forward and trying not to make any sound.

"You shouldn't have taken him in in the first place," the man said angrily, making his 'son' swallow and narrow his eyes.

He knew that his father had never actually liked him, but listening to them talk was annoying and.. a bit disappointing.

Something like this always happened anyway, so why would he care now?

This 'family' was just like all the other ones. Ridiculous.

"He's our responsibility now," he heard his mother say, her voice sounding a bit hysterical.

That was it. Ciel had had enough. He didn't want to hear any more of this foolish conversation, so he simply continued walking towards the door, not caring if they could hear him.

Without saying anything to his parents, he left.

* * *

His body hurt. He didn't know how long he had been walking, and he certainly didn't know where he was at the moment. It was already dark out, so he couldn't see much, though it didn't stop him from walking forward.

He tried to look inside his notebook, but it was way too dark to read.

"Bloody hell.." Ciel growled, putting a hand up to his temple and rubbing it lightly. "Where the heck am I now?"

Suddenly, he felt a rough hand on his back, and he whirled around to face whoever it was.

He could barely make out the outline of the person in front of him, but by looking at their height and broad shoulders, he could see that it was a man.

"Who are you?" Ciel shouted in astonishment, surprising himself with a higher pitched, somehow girly voice.

_Get it together, _he thought, annoyed that he had let himself become so startled by the other male.

A hoarse chuckle was heard, ripping the boy out of his thoughts. "You are quite amusing, boy. Why did you come here?"

"You went into my house, right?" Ciel asked, his expression turning into a frown.

"That is correct."

"Why?" The boy prepared himself for the answer, but when it came none, he let out an irritated groan. "Answer me, dammit..!" he shouted.

"Why, I just felt like it. Can't a man go see his beloved boy once in a while?" came the reply.

Those words made Ciel's eyes widen, and he took a rather big step back, swallowing. "Wh.." He bit his lip nervously, before opening his mouth and practically screaming in the man's face, "WHO THE HECK ARE YOU?"

He felt the man grab his chin and tilt his head slightly to the side, staring at him with now bright, pink-ish eyes that looked as if they could see right into his very soul.

In pure terror, he tried to slap the hand away to escape, but.. his body just wouldn't move. It was as if he was paralyzed.

"You know me, _Ciel. _I'm certain that we've met before." the man said calmly, his eyes still glowing in that weird, pink colour.

The boy couldn't help but stare at him with wide, frightened eyes. He tried to think of someone he had met that would be capable of doing something like this, and of course, it could have been one of his old 'fathers', but still, only one name seemed to show up in his mind.

"..Sebastian?" he asked hesitantly.

"Oh? Who is this 'Sebastian'?" The man grinned, and his white, sharp-looking teeth were almost shining in the darkness.

"That's.. none of your business," Ciel replied swiftly. Who was this guy? Was he the one who had made the mark in his book?

"Now, now, don't act so reckless. What I'm asking is.." the grip on the boy's chin tightened, making it feel as if it would break any time, "who is Sebastian?"

"I-I don't know!" Ciel muttered, feeling himself start to tremble lightly in the other's hold. "Let go of me!"

"My, I'm sorry." The hand quickly fell from the young boy's chin, and he let out a relieved sigh, only to hear the man in front of him laugh in a mocking tone.

"A-Anyway.." Ciel said, "why did you want me to come here?"

The man grinned yet again, his horrible fangs glaring down at the young bluenette. "Ah, that. Let me show you." He grabbed his hand.

* * *

A tall, raven-haired man was standing outside of a somewhat small, plain house where the boy, Ciel Phantomhive, lived.

He had seen the boy leave the house several hours ago, but no matter how long he had waited, he hadn't seen him come back. What was more surprising, was the fact that his parents hadn't even cared enough to go out to look for him. It was in the middle of the night, a dangerous time for a young boy like him to be out.

It would certainly be quite troublesome if he managed to get severely hurt again, or even killed.

Though, he knew that the boy wasn't in any sort of danger at the moment, due to his contract with him. If that had been the case, his contract mark would have been glowing.

The demon threw an annoyed look inside the window of the house in front of him, noticing that the boy's parents had finally calmed down.

There was a problem, though.

Ciel's mother, a fine woman that had seemed to love her son very much, looked almost as if she was dead. There was no light in her eyes, and she didn't seem to have any hope left.

Sebastian could feel her strong, negative energy even though he was standing far enough away from the house to let them keep their emotions and energy to themselves. That must mean that the lady would be a very easy prey for demons, seeing as she was literally sending off bad energy everywhere.

IT would certainly be a problem if another demon were to appear while Ciel was there.

"My, how irritating." The man sighed and rubbed his temple in annoyance.

Bored as he was, he started moving closer to the house.

"He needs to leave."

Sebastian stopped, narrowing his blood-red eyes as he listened to the two persons.

"How? The poor child will be broken if he finds out that he has to leave another family."

"We could put him to sleep.."

Sebastian's eyes widened.

"We could blame it on one of his classmates."

"..Alright."

* * *

_Revieew~? c:_


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N: **Hello! Thanks for reviewing, following and favoriting my story, it really keeps me going. This chapter seems a bit rushed, sorry about that. There's a thing I've been thinking about for a while now, though. Do you guys think I should change the genres of this fanfiction? The Romance is going to stay, obviously, but I'm not so sure about the drama one anymore. Tell me what you think.~

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Kuroshitsuji or any of the characters.

**Warnings: **Swearing, OOC, bad written, some stalker/pedophile-vibes .

* * *

Walking through a dark forest late at night with some stranger obviously wasn't the smartest thing a young boy could do, but there was no turning back now.

Ciel had lost his notebook a while ago, and he hadn't dared to ask the man he was walking with to stop so that he could pick it up.

How long had they been walking? Not too long, he guessed. A minute walking felt like an hour, and it almost felt as if he wasn't only going further away from his house, but also further away from the world he knew.

As they walked, he could feel his heartbeat growing faster and louder, and he could feel his head pounding in anticipation. The hand he was holding was ice cold against his skin, even though he was sure he wasn't so warm himself. It was in the middle of the night after all.

Suddenly, the man in front of him came to an abrupt stop, making the boy walk right into his back.

"W-What?" he asked in a startled voice, rubbing his forehead.

"We're here," the man replied calmly, stepping aside to let him pass.

Throwing a suspicious glance at him, the boy took a step forward. Then another one. And another one. He squinted out in the darkness, trying to let his eyes adjust to the dark. He still couldn't see much, though he could barely make out the outlines of big, unmoving human figures, most likely being statues of some sort.

"Be careful where you go, we're standing on a graveyard," he heard a voice behind him, and he turned around to look at the man, who was grinning at him with his bright, inhuman teeth.

"Why did you take me here?" Ciel asked, trying to make his voice sound less scared than he really was.

"I've been watching you since you were just a tiny child, you know, from the time when you lived in London together with your parents. Your _real _parents. You've been through a lot, haven't you?" the man said in an almost soothing voice, moving closer to the boy.

Ciel stared at him, wide-eyed. As the distance between them became shorter, a feeling of panic rushed over him, and he turned around to run away.

What he hadn't expected was the tombstone that had been standing behind him, making him trip as soon as he tried to run.

He fell down onto his stomach, groaning in pain. Hearing a cold laughter behind him, he turned around to look up at the man, a look of pure dread on his face. "Who are you?" he whispered.

The man cackled, filling the air with loud, crazy laughter, before suddenly turning completely serious. "You can call me Jason."

Ciel nodded slowly, narrowing his eyes. "I still don't know who you are, though," he muttered.

Jason grinned again. "Oh, you want to know more about me?" he asked in a slightly seductive tone, arching an eyebrow.

"No, I just want to know why you've been watching me, and how the hell you've managed to follow me throughout the whole country, since I've been moving from place to place from the moment I was taken to that DAMNED ORPHANAGE!" The boy's voice rose from the overly calm tone he had used at first, to a loud, screaming voice he couldn't control anymore. Memories of his past were roaming through his head, making his emotions overflow. His body was trembling roughly, and he could feel his body sweating a lot more than usual. "You… You…."

A big hand grabbed his arm and yanked him gently up to his feet.

"Now, now. I'm here, aren't I? I'll help you, all you have to do is ask," Jason said soothingly, suddenly pulling the boy to his chest in a tight embrace. Even if the man somehow sensed his uneasiness, he didn't seem to care.

"There, there," Jason said, patting his head. "It's alright."

"Let go of me!" Ciel yelled, finally getting out of his trance. He pushed the man away with all of his strength, making a small attempting to get away.

"Oh, Ciel, there's no need to be scared, I'm not going to hurt you." Jason sent him a bright smile, putting his hands behind his back.

"You better not…"

Jason chuckled, ruffling his hair as if he was some stupid child. "I promise. Now, for the reason I took you to this place." He took a few steps forward, easily avoiding tripping on any tombstones or anything like that. He stopped in front of a fairly large tombstone, crouching down in front of it and putting a hand on it with great tenderness, as if he was touching a small child.

Even in the darkness, Ciel could see the obvious gentleness he hadn't known existed in the man's eyes as he looked at the tombstone. There was a long silence where only the young boy's ragged breath and the Jason's calm one could be heard. Slowly, the man turned his head towards the boy, sending him a small smile. "Do you know whose tombstone this is?" he asked.

Ciel shook his head, looking at him in curiosity.

Jason chuckled, letting his hand fall down to his side and standing up with his back facing the boy. "Things have been happening around you lately, right?"

Ciel stared at him for a few seconds with a big frown plastered upon his face. "Yes…" he mumbled, not understanding why he was telling him.

"Do you want to know why?" Jason turned around slowly, looking at him with sharp, serious eyes that seemed to pierce right through him, making him shudder. Ciel didn't really know what to say to that. Did he really want to know why all the strange things had suddenly happened? A part of him said no, he had never met this man before, and he was surely not to be trusted, but another part of him didn't want to be completely clueless anymore. He didn't want to stand in the dark, not understanding anything that was happening.

"Well?" Jason asked, waiting for his answer.

"Can I get some time?" the boy asked lowly, looking down. He didn't want to look the man in the eye. Not now.

"Of course, take all the time you need. I'll find you."

"How?"

Jason grinned. "I have my ways."

The boy gave a small nod, though he was not fully convinced yet. Why had he even believed the man in the first place? There was a high possibility that everything he said was completely rubbish, and yet Ciel had been way to naïve to understand anything. He had been too _stupid. _

For all he knew, Jason could have taken him there to rape him or mutilate him. Again, the possibilities were high. Why hadn't he done anything yet, though? The man would surely have tried to do something. Right? Maybe he was waiting until Ciel had lowered his guard… That must have been it.

With that thought, Ciel cleared his throat, gaining the absolute attention of the other. "I think I'll leave now…" He swallowed, looking down. "..How do I get out of here?"

Jason looked around cautiously, as if he thought someone was watching them, before walking over to the boy and grabbed hold of his wrist, careful not to be too rough. "Follow me, I will lead you out," he said.

_You didn't need to grab me for me to follow you, _Ciel wanted to say, but he kept his mouth shut, knowing that mouthing off wouldn't do him any good, especially not now, as the man was necessary to get out of the forest. Also, if what he had said was true, he might be able to help Ciel. Maybe.

* * *

"Do you know the way back from here?" Jason asked as soon as they got outside of the woods and were out in the open.

Ciel shrugged. "I'll manage."

"Alright then. Goodbye." Jason smiled, and before the boy had any chance to do something, or even react, he had taken his hand and put it up to his lips, placing a light kiss on it.

"Don't touch me!" Ciel yelled, and without thinking, he pulled his hand out of the man's grip and delivered a harsh slap right across his face, receiving a slightly surprised gasp from the other, followed by an amused snicker.

"Ah…" He stared at him, realizing what he had just done.

"I'll see you later, _Ciel,_" Jason simply replied, ruffling his hair lightly, before turning his back towards the boy and walking off, disappearing into the woods, not looking back at him even once.

Ciel made a small 'tch' sound, glaring at him until he was finally out of sight. "Sicko," he muttered under his breath, putting his hands in his pocket and starting to slowly back away from the forest. When he was sure the man was not coming back, he swiftly turned around and started running in the direction he thought was the right one. He had never been the fast kid in school, nor the one that had that almost unimaginable endurance, but he wasn't slow, so getting back to his house shouldn't have been too hard.

If the house had actually been there, that is.

Where the house had been standing, there was only ruins. The place surrounding those ruins was full of police cars and ambulances. The air around there was thick and heavy, and a solid cloud of smoke arose from the 'house', signalizing what definitely must have happened.

"No…" The boy could hear himself whisper as he started to shake evidently.

Even though he was standing pretty far away from the house itself, a man (probably a person from the police) seemed to notice him. He yelled something out for his coworkers, but Ciel couldn't care less what he said. All he cared about now was the house. His house. And his so-called parents. They weren't hurt, were they? They couldn't be. His stepmother had always been careful about things such as fire. She would have known how to get out, even though the whole house was on fire. And his 'dad', whom he never actually spoke with, he would surely manage to do something. They were all right. He was sure they were.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" someone called out to him, snapping him out of his thoughts and sending right back into reality.

"I… live here…" he replied in a small voice that certainly didn't belong to him. Yet he didn't manage to sound any different. Everything he wanted to say, ask, just got stuck in his throat, as if his voice didn't even exist. He tried opening and closing his mouth, but that didn't change a thing.

"You live here? Oh my… May I ask you to follow me, please?" The voice that was talking to him was somehow gentler now, but he didn't bother looking up at the person's face to look at their facial expression. He didn't need to see the fake pity of some person that didn't even know him at all. It made him sick.

As he was lead through the yard he was so used to walk through every day, he could hear several voices trying to talk to him, but he blocked them all out.

_So annoying._

He looked around slowly, almost as if his actions were slowed down until they only worked in half the speed that it used to. He couldn't catch a glimpse of his mother or father anyway, but he knew they were fine. They wouldn't have left this world without telling him, or maybe ask him to come with them, just like his real parents had done. Of course they wouldn't. They loved him.

"Mother?" he asked, not sure if he had actually said it out loud or just in his mind. "Father?" They were here. They were waiting for him. When they saw him, his mother would bring him into a tight embrace, just like she always did when he came late home, and she would ask if he was okay. His father would look at him strictly, telling him to be careful. Even though he might not have liked the boy too much, he wouldn't want him to get hurt.

"Mother, father! I'm here! Where are you?!" he screamed out, this time making sure that he was actually saying it aloud, and not just calling out to them in his mind, where he knew they would never reach him. He looked around rapidly, searching for the worried faces of his parents, though he only found strange people wearing strange suits staring at him as if he was some kind of freak. Some even gave him sympathetic looks. Why?! Why would they give him all of those looks?! It was not like anything too bad had happened to him! Yes, his house had burned down, but he could always buy a new one together with his parents. It would be all right.

Someone grabbed him by his shoulders. Or, maybe their hands had been there a while, he just hadn't noticed them. He was shaking. Not the kind of shaking people got out of watching something terrifying, or when you were cold. No, someone was shaking him, and not gently either. How could he not have noticed? His head hurt…

"Hello?" someone asked loudly, making him shudder. As soon they had gotten a reaction from him, they quickly stopped shaking him, but didn't let go of his shoulders, as if they were afraid he would run away.

"What do you want?" he asked, sounding strangely calm, staring up at their face with big, confused eyes. He wanted to know where his parents were! Why weren't they here already? Surely, they knew what had happened to the house, right?

"Young boy, what is your name?" someone asked.

"Ciel… Ciel Phantomhive…"

He could see the man in front of him nod seriously and heave a sigh, before leaned down towards the boy, looking at him with... pitying eyes. "Ciel… Your parents… They didn't make it out of the house. I'm very sorry."

He must have heard wrong. There was no way his parents would be dead now. He had just started actually placing his trust in them, and then they went and left him all alone? Again? Had he been merely a toy to them from the beginning? Something they could throw away when they got bored with it, and never look back at it again? It was… just… fucked up.

_"Just fucked up," _he could hear his own voice say, though his mouth wasn't cooperating with his brain anymore. Everything seemed to have slowed down, including his brain. Images of his real parents popped up in his mind, thereafter being replaced by new images of his new parents. They were burning. Screaming in agony, they were. Yet there was no one there to help them. What kind of pain did they feel? Did the thought of the young boy they were leaving all alone even as much as pass their minds in their last moments? Surely not, since they didn't even ask him to come with them.

They had left him too.

A small laughter escaped his lips. It grew larger and larger, until all eyes were on him, and tears which were supposed to be dried up were streaming down his face.

He was alone again.

* * *

_Please review~_


	10. Chapter 9

**A/N: **Hello there! Thanks for following, favoriting and reviewing to my story! This chapter is very confusing since Ciel is becoming a bit.. unstable. You may not understand everything that's going on. Sorry... Also, this chapter is kind of short, and I apologize for that too.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kuroshitsuji or any of the characters.

**Warnings: **Confusing shiz

* * *

The days seemed to go by so fast. What day was it today? He had no idea. After what had happened, the policemen had taken him with them to the station, and asked him to answer 'a few questions'. How long he had stayed there, he didn't know, but what he did know was that after talking to the policemen, he had been taken somewhere else. An orphanage, it seemed. He had been introduced to a few... interesting people there. They had greeted him like they should, but there was something strange about them. Somehow, they all seemed to try to stay as far away from the adults there, and each time Ciel had accidently touched one of them, they would flee as fast as possible. That was certainly not _normal_.

Oh well, it was not as if it mattered. As long as he was left alone, he would manage completely fine. He hadn't been allowed outside since he had come there, which meant he also hadn't been allowed to go to school. That was too bad, because he _loved _school so frickin' much. Hahaha, no. Not at all. There was one thing he wanted to do, though... He wanted, no, needed, to go to the rooftop to talk to the person that had come to his house while he had been ill. Also, he needed to know who that Sebastian person actually was. He had said something about his memory, hadn't he?

Ah, how he wished he hadn't gone outside that day. If he hadn't met Sebastian, maybe nothing of this would have happened. Of course that wasn't true, but the boy needed something, or someone to blame. It was so much easier to blame someone else than to blame himself, even though he knew, deep inside, that it was all his fault. If it hadn't been for him, maybe his parents would be alive now. Maybe everything really was his fault... no, it couldn't be. His parents' death was just a coincidence. It must have been.

Even now, when he was lying in his stone hard bed in the orphanage, doing his best to fall asleep, he couldn't help but remember what one of the officers had said. He could remember their conversation so clearly, it was as if they had just been talking, even though it was several days ago.

~Flashback~

_"Your name is Ciel Phantomhive, right?" the man asked, his cold eyes sending shivers down the poor boy's back._

_"Y-Yes..."_

_"Where were you doing while the house caught on fire?"_

_"I was taking a walk... in the forest..." he answered truthfully._

_"So you have no idea what might have happened in your house?"_

_He shook his head slightly. "No... My parents wouldn't have let something like that happen, I'm sure."_

_"So you think this is a murder?"_

_Ciel stared up at the man. Where the face should have been, there was only a blurred space. _How odd, _he thought, tilting his head slightly to get a better look at the deformed 'face'. _It's strange how a human being can really look like that. I have seen horror movies before, but this is so different. How does no one notice that he doesn't even have a face? Have they falled for his curse? If that's so, I must be careful. I can't fall for that curse too, _he thought, his eyes narrowing._

_"Mr. Phantomhive?" the man asked, a big, dark gap opening in the blur as he spoke._

_"Ah!" Ciel shrieked, almost falling off his chair. _

_The man heaved a sigh, obviously displeased by the boy's behaviour. "I asked, do you think that someone set fire to the house with the intention of killing you and your family?" _

_Ciel stared at him with wide eyes, not knowing what to say. Could it be true? Oh, maybe someone had actually wanted to kill him. "I..." he started, having to clear his throat before continuing, "think the possibility is there..."_

_"Really? Do you know anyone who would have the motive?" _

_The boy's thoughts drifted off to Jason. Could he have done it? No, he was with Ciel while the house was burning. Could.. Sebastian have done it? Maybe... He didn't seem right in the head, and he certainly seemed interested in the boy, though he wasn't sure it was in a good way. But what about that blond guy his mother had told him about? The person that had visited him while he had been unconscious. Why would he do that, though? Did he even know him? If it was someone from his school, which it probably was, he wouldn't have the courage to do it._

_"Phantomhive!" _

_"No. Nonononono. No one would do that. Nonono." _

_A third voice could suddenly be heard. "Sir, with all due respect, the boy is unstable. You cannot continue questioning him further, can't you see that it's torture to him? Right now, he needs peace and quiet. You can ask him more questions later."_

_"But he... fine. Phantomhive, come with us."_

~End of flashback~

His head hurt. What time was it? He wanted to walk up to the window and draw the curtains to at least see if it was dark or light out, but he was so tired. Maybe he should have eaten something, or maybe taken a small glass of water. But if he wanted any of that, he would have to leave his room, and there was no wat he'd do that. He didn't want to see any other people right now. Everyone here were so... weird, and he had no wish at all to even try to interact with them. Several times, someone had knocked on his door, telling him that he had to eat something, but now it was all silent. Maybe they had finally understood that he wouldn't open the door for them, and had decided to stop bothering him. Finally, some peace...

But what was he supposed to do in a small, dark room, isolated from the outside world? Here, he only had himself and his thoughts. He was all alone here. No mother, no father, not the stupid people that had bullied him at school. To him, the others in the orphanage weren't enough. He needed someone... Someone whom he knew, who could tell him that everything was just a bad dream. Maybe he would soon wake up in his bed as if nothing had happened. That would have been great. There would be no Jason, no Sebastian, no orphanage. No deaths.

"Oh, mother," he whispered, staring up at the ceiling, imagining his step-mother's beautiful face in front of him. "I'm sorry for not being there..."

The image of his mother faded slightly, as though she was to disappear, and 'she' grinned. It was not a warm or loving smile, but a horrible, inhuman sneer. _'It's all your fault!' _she spoke into his head, even though it was clearly only his imagination.

"I know..." He closed his eyes, digging his nails into the white sheets he was lying on. _I know. _If it was really his fault, what could he do about it? He was nothing, not anymore. He didn't even own anything now that his parents were dead.

He rolled over to his side, staring at the wall in front of him with eyes completely void of emotion. He wanted to keep blaming Sebastian, or Jason, but a little voice in his head kept telling him it was his all his fault. And he believed it. How could he not, when he had watched the house burn down right in front of his eyes, not being able to do a single thing? How could he not blame himself…

As he stared at the wall in front of him, he could feel the dull, grey colour somewhat soothe him. It was as if it represented all the plain, boring things in the world, and that was just what he wanted. He wanted a normal, boring life, without having to care about anything. There would be no need to lock his soul away, like he had did so long ago.

Though, he wondered why his feelings seemed to seep through now. Had he ever cared, when anyone else had died? Had he even shed a single tear? Why would his heart react like this now? Was it because his new mother had actually been kind to him? Was it because she had been the only one of his previous parents that hadn't betrayed him? She had actually cared for him, as if he was her own child, and he had let her die like that…

It was unforgivable. He didn't deserve to live, and he honestly had no desire to, but he couldn't, he _wouldn't_ let himself die. After everything that had happened to him, he felt the need to beat life. He knew that he could.

"Mother, I will make you proud." He smiled at the wall, which immediately turned into his step-mother's now smirking face.

_'I know you will, dear. You're my wonderful son after all.'_

The boy's smile widened at the word 'son'. "Thank you, mother."

He reached out his hand to touch her cheek, but all he could feel was the ice cold wall. A confused frown appeared on his face, and he sat up, staring at the simple, unmoving wall.

_I have to get out of here._

* * *

_Review~?_


	11. Chapter 10

**A/N: **Hi there! It's been a while, right? Heh... heh... Yeah, sorry about that. At least I didn't quit writing! :D Also, thanks for following, favouriting and reviewing to my story, it makes me want to continue even though I'm really to lazy for this.

One more thing, in this fanfic, Ciel is really not his old, "good" self, so sorry about that.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kuroshitsuji or any of the characters.

**Warnings: **Super OOC! Like, really, really OOC. o_o I haven't read through this yet, as I just wanted to post it as fast as possible after finishing it. BEWARE OF TYPOS (and stupidity).

* * *

A soft sigh escaped the boy's lips, and he shakily stood up, heading towards the door. With each step he took, he could feel his legs become steadier and steadier until they were finally used to bearing his whole body weight.

He opened the door slowly, peeking out to see if there were anyone there. Of course, there weren't. It was pitch black out in the hallway, so it was probably in the middle of the night.

"Honestly," Ciel sighed, closing the door behind him, before starting to walk down the hallway. He kept as silent as he could, knowing that if any of the orphans heard him ever so slightly, their paranoia would most likely wake them up.

_How annoying, _the boy thought to himself, strolling down the hallway as quietly as possible. Every step he took sounded way too loud to him for his liking, but he knew that he couldn't do anything about that.

Loud snoring was heard from several of the rooms he passed by, almost completely suppressing his footsteps. The doors here were obviously not very thick.

Where was he going anyway? He didn't even know where any of the entrances were. He didn't even know where he was now, and therefore no idea where he could go. Somehow, he wanted to meet the person that was waiting on the rooftop at the school, but they had probably gone tired of waiting already.

_Damn it all. _He grit his teeth, clenching his fists in anger and annoyance, both mostly towards himself. Why hadn't he just gone to meet that damn guy when he had the chance? He shouldn't have ignored it the way he had. Now it was too late.

"Hey!" someone suddenly yelled at him, making him jolt.

He spun around, now turned in the direction the voice had come from. His eyes went wide at the sight of the younger version of himself staring at him with fierce eyes, arms crossed over his chest. "You again!" he exclaimed, glaring at him, wide-eyed.

"What do you think you're doing?" the boy asked, his voice sounding very annoyed.

"I don't know!" Ciel hissed, trying to keep his voice down so that he wouldn't wake anyone.

The other boy merely arched an eyebrow cockily, crossing him arms. "Is that so? Well, I could help you, but I don't really feel like it…" He smirked. "I'll tell you one thing, though. The exit is that way," he said, pointing towards the opposite side of the hallway. "And you better be quick. People will start getting up soon, and you don't want them to find you, right?"

Ciel nodded, turning on his heel as he started moving in the direction the boy had pointed to. He was about to turn around to thank him, but of course, there was no one there. How cliché.

* * *

Ragged breathing resounded through the dark hallways in the orphanage as the boy ran down the corridors, eager to find an exit. He had been running for quite some time now, and yet he hadn't seen a single door that could lead outside. Needless to say, he was exhausted. A boy like him was not fit for running, especially not for a long period of time.

He passed door after door, but he could hear the other children inside, making far too much noise for someone who was supposed to be asleep.

Loud steps were heard through the corridors from behind him, and no matter how fast he ran, they just kept getting louder and louder, so much that the boy started to wonder how the other orphans didn't wake up from the sound.

Just after he rounded a corner, he could see a small, green light shining from the other side of the hallway. A strained sigh left his lips, and he sped up, wanting to get out as soon as possible. When he reached the door, he grabbed the handle and pulled with all his strength, but the door remained closed.

_Damn it! _He thought. _Should have known it would be locked._

Even though he knew that it would not open, he couldn't stop himself from desperately pulling the handle. It was the only thing separating him from the outside, his freedom, and he did not want to leave it like that. He _needed _to go out!

But now, the steps he heard behind him were so loud, it felt as if the whole place shook by the mere sound. As they sped up, they almost seemed to resemble the sound of his rapid heartbeat. A strong, eerie presence slowly formed itself behind him, almost as if it was taunting him. As it got stronger, the boy started pulling the door handle more desperately, and still, nothing happened. It wasn't as if the door would just miraculously open.

A terrified scream echoed through the hallways. Even though he hadn't been quite aware of doing it himself, Ciel could feel from the hoarseness in his throat that it had been him. "Go away!" he shrieked, putting his hands over his ears, as if that would somehow make the evil presence leave. Of course, it didn't. Actually, it seemed to become more eager than before. It got closer and closer, until the boy could actually feel the creature's cold breath against the back of his neck. As close as it was now, the disgusting smell of rot and decay reached Ciel's nose, and that did certainly _not _help him get rid of the panic he was now feeling.

"Ciel?"

The boy stiffened. Instead of in an malicious, sharp voice, his name had been uttered surprisingly softly, in a warm, worried tone. It hadn't sounded at all like a monster, but rather something else. A child..?

He slowly turned around, his eyes so wide they almost looked as if they would fall out of his scull. Standing alone in the middle of the hallways, only a few meters away from him, was a young girl, maybe around his age, or a tad bit younger, dressed only in her nightwear. She was looking at the boy with big, concerned eyes as she slowly moved closer, careful not upset him any more. "I knew it was you! Are you feeling alright?" she asked cautiously.

"Who.." Ciel blinked once. Twice. Was she the monster? How was it possible the gruesome presence he had sensed earlier could be such a young, innocent-looking girl? Was it possible? But it had to be! He hadn't been imagining things! No, he was not crazy! No no no.

The girl stared at him for a few more moments, before letting out a sigh. "..I was lying awake in my bed when I heard you scream, so I ran over here to see what was going on.." She cocked her head to one side, taking a few steps closer to the boy. "What are you doing?"

Ciel frowned, looking at her, then turning his eyes to the door knob. "What does it look like? I'm trying to leave this place."

"You don't seem to be doing a very good job," the girl stated, giggling softly.

The boy merely rolled his eyes, taking a deep breath to calm himself down. "What do you expect me to do? It's locked," he sighed, glaring at the her.

"Geez, you're such a kid. Don't you even know lock picking?" she asked.

Ciel shook his head in response. "Am I supposed to?" he asked, clearly by the strange girl. Though he was very relieved by her presence, she was really getting on his nerves right now.

"Idiot~! It's not that hard, really, once you've learnt it."

The boy stared at her. He needed to leave the orphanage, and he needed to do it now. After a lot of debating with himself about whether he should ask her or not, he let his pride slip past himself for a moment, and heaved a sigh. "Do you think you can help me?"

The girl blinked, cocking her head slightly to the side. "Help you? Do you really have that big of a wish to get out? It's not _that_ bad in here. At least not when you get used to it.." Her gaze fell to the floor, and Ciel could see a hint of sadness hidden deep within her eyes. He couldn't help but feel pity for this girl, as he knew how it was living in an orphanage, having no real family or friends.

"How long have you been in here?" he asked, his voice now noticeably softer.

The child turned her eyes back at him, now completely void of the sadness Ciel had noticed. "I've been here since I was born. Or rather, I've been adopted four times, but I've always been returned after a few months. No one wants me. Really, I'm just a waste of space."

A soft laughter escaped Ciel's lips, startling the girl. "You remind me a lot of myself. I, too, have been adopted many times, and I was always returned, except for this last time. The reason I'm here now is because my house was burnt down, and my adoptive parents were killed in the fire. Sad, isn't it? I finally found a good family, and they just ended up dying. They left me."

"I'm sorry…" The girl looked concerned, and also as if she was feeling very guilty for saying the things she had said.

"Don't apologize."

Looking at the young girl now, Ciel couldn't help but feel something in his heart soften. He had no idea why he was acting like this. It was not like him… But he saw so much of himself in her, his heart felt as if it would melt any second.

It was silent for a while. None of them seemed to really want to break the silence, but Ciel knew that he had to leave, and he had to do it as quickly as possible. Sunrise wasn't too far away, and he didn't want to risk being caught.

"..Are you really going to leave?" the girl asked quietly.

The simple question set the boy off guard for a moment, before he quickly regained his composure, nodding. "I'm afraid so..." He looked at the girl for a second, before tilting his head slightly, sending her a polite smile. "What is your name, by the way?"

"It's Mary."

Ciel nodded. "It's a good name, for a good girl. As you probably know, seeing as you did say my name when we met today, I am Ciel."

Mary smiled slightly. "Yes, I know. I've been in charge of putting food in front of your door. I like helping around here, it makes me feel like I really can do something. I'm sorry I didn't put anything there today, I was having a meeting with one of the nice workers here, and my friend must have forgotten, even after I asked her to do it."

"Oh, it doesn't matter, I haven't been particularly hungry for the past few days, but thank you very much for your concern," Ciel said, gaining a small frown from the girl.

"That's not good! You need to eat, or else you'll become sick!"

The boy's eyes turned even gentler, and he ruffled the girl's hair. "I'm already sick, I don't think it will get any worse than this."

Mary blinked. "You're sick?"

"Sick enough… So, are you going to help me or not?" Ciel observed her, taking in her reaction. At first, she seemed sad, then disappointed, then sad again.

"Alright, just… turn around, please. It's uncomfortable doing it while someone is looking over my shoulder… Reminds me of the times I've been caught doing this…" She sighed, shaking her and moving over to the door, gently pushing Ciel out of the way.

"Thank you…" He turned around, now facing the dark corridor he had been so afraid of only minutes earlier. Of course, he didn't feel safe there. He wanted to get out, but he felt a small pang of guilt, knowing he would have to leave Mary behind.

After one about one minute, he felt a small tap on his shoulder, and he turned around to see Mary's proud smile. "I'm done," she said, opening the door with ease. Surprisingly enough, there was no sound of any alarm whatsoever, but really, what could be expected of a stupid orphanage?

As Ciel stepped outside, taking in the fresh air for the first time in days. It was dark out, thought it wasn't too far from sunrise, but who knew what could be lurking in the dark forests around the orphanage, but that was the boy's smallest worry now.

He was outside. He was free. He would make his mother proud.

"Ciel?"

The sound of the Mary's voice snapped him out of whatever trance he had been in, and he swirled around, looking at her with big, somewhat exited eyes. "Yes, Mary?"

"W-Will you take me with you?" the girl asked expectantly, moving a tad bit closer to him.

It pained him to do so, but Ciel shook his head. He couldn't let this girl come with him, and he knew it. If she did, she would no doubt become as corrupted as he was, and he did not want that. Her childish innocence was something he had himself years ago, but was completely gone now. If she were to lose it now, she would never be the same.

"Why?" Mary's eyes were big and glossy, and a small tear was lurking in the corner of her eye, threatening to get out. "Don't you want me to come with you? Do you hate me?"

Ciel shook his head yet again, putting his hand on her tender, bony shoulder. "I don't, but you do not wish to come with me, really… Soon, you'll be adopted again, and this time you'll be accepted and taken into a good family. You will be the happiest person on Earth, I promise. But if you do come with me…" He sighed.

Mary frowned. "You mean I wouldn't be happy with you? You could be my brother or something! It would be great."

"The world isn't that great. Just… promise me one thing. Never become like me." With that, Ciel turned around and started walking away, not turning back even after he heard Mary call out to him. It was for the best, after all.

* * *

_I-It's not like I want you to review or anything, b-baka!_


End file.
